My Empress Akashi x OC fanfic one shot
by menmachin
Summary: Ang babaeng kayang tumingin sa aking mga mata ng walang halong takot ang siyang hihiranging EMPRESS…. –Akashi Seijuro Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi and kuroko no basket… only the story…


**Another fan fiction guys :) I just want to try writing fan fiction in Filipino though I do write original stories in Filipino. ^_^ sana magustuhan niyo :) happy shalalala~ here it goes…**

* * *

Tapos na ang klase pero andito pa rin ako sa classroom. Ayoko pang umuwi dahil wala naman akong gagawin sa bahay at isa pa may hinihitay pa akong tao bago ako umuwi. Ilang araw na rin siyang gumugulo sa isip ko, hindi tuloy ako nakatulog ng maayos kagabi T.T. Pambihira! Bakit ba kasi lagi ko siyang naaalala eh madalas naman kaming magkita. Utos niya kasi yun. Hintayin ko daw siya dito. Eto naman si ako uto-uto. Nakaupo lang ako ngayon dito sa upuan ko sa tabi ng bintana. Binuksan ko ung bintana dahil masarap ang simoy ng hangin. Nakapanalumbaba lang ako habang hinihintay siya, hindi ko namalayan nakatulog na pala ako ng makapanalumbaba.

Noong magising ako tumambad sa akin ang mga matang magkaiba ang kulay isang pula at isang dilaw.

*blink* *blink*

O/O

Umatras ako bigla at na-off balance ung upuan. Muntik na akong malaglag buti na lang at nahawakan niya ang kamay ko at hinila palapit sa kanya. At naibalik ko ang aking balanse Whew.

"Ano ba Sei-kun? Gusto mo ba talaga akong mamatay ng dahil sa atake sa puso! May balak ka bang sumunod sa yapak ni Tetsuya-kun"

Pambihira, hindi ka ba magugulat kung pagdilat mo eh tatambad sayo ang mukha ng isang gwapong nilalang na pagkalapit lapit at halos malapit ka ng halikan? Halikan? Ano ba hindi niya gagawin un noh! Erase, erase.

At ang kumag na 'to, nagawa pang ngumiti. Please stop! It's so bright.

"Pasensya na." sabi niya habang nakatingin lang sakin ng nakangiti. Sabi nang stop eh… nakakasilaw.

"Gusto ko namang mamatay ng nakangiti noh. Hindi ung nakangiwi." I pout and look away. I want to die happy not with shock expression ang pangit kaya.

"Gusto mo ba talagang mamatay ng nakangiti." He said with smirk.

Dahan dahan niyang nilapit ung mukha niya sakin, sobrang lapit. Ang lakas at ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko pero kaya ko siyang sabayan. Tinitigan ko siya sa mata.

"Excuse me hindi kaya nakamamatay ang tingin. Kahit heterochromatic pa yang mata mo."

Hindi ako patitinag kahit parang matutunaw na ako sa tingin niya. And besides, masarap din titigan ang mga mata niya ang unique.

Lalo siyang lumapit nararamdaman ko na halos ang hininga niya. At in fairness mabango iyon. Teka?! Ano daw? Erase erase…

"Hindi naman 'yon ang gagawin ko." sabi niya don't tell me… wag kang magpapatalo Megumi.

"Subukan mo, kahit ikaw pa ang emperor, tatama 'tong kamao ko sayo." Sabay pakita ng kamao ko sa kanya at effective umayos ulit siya ng upo.

Hala at tumawa ang loko.

"Anong tinatawa tawa mo jan."

"Wala." Hala nabaliw na ata. Pumunta siya dun sa upuan sa may tabi ko sa table nun may shogi board at nakaayos na ung pieces.

"Bakit parang puyat ka? Nakatulog ka ba ng maayos?" tanong niya habang naglalaro mag-isa.

"A-ah a-ano kasi… late ko na natapos ung mga assignments ko kaya late na ko nakatulog." Sabi ko na lang. Kasalanan mo kung bakit ako di nakatulog na maayos kagabi… ayaw mo kasi umalis sa isip ko eh…

"Ah" sagot na lang niya habang nakatingin sa nilalaro niya.

Nilipat ko ung upuan sa tapat ng shogi board, bale, para akong referee habang kinakalaban niya ang sarili niya. Parang sira talaga.

"Gusto mong maglaro?" yaya niya sakin.

"Wag na. Di naman ako mananalo sayo eh. Papanuorin ko na lang kung paano mo tatalunin ang sarili mo. Baka may matutunan pa ako." Sabi ko habang nakatingin lang sa shogi board. Expert na siya jan kaya wala akong panama sa kanya. Tumawa naman siya. Seryoso kaya ako.

"Teka wala ba kayong practice ngayon?"

"Wala, rest day ngayon." Sabi niya habang inililipat ang isang shogi piece.

Ay oo nga pala may rest day sila pagkatapos ng isang match.

"Ah" sagot ko na lang para safe.

Ganito lang kami dito. Pagkatapos ng klase hihintayin ko siya sa classroom habang may club activities siya. Mag-uusap, magtatawanan, minsan tinuturuan niya akong mag laro ng shogi, minsan naman tungkol sa basketball ang pinag-uusapan namin. Mahilig din naman ako sa basketball. Lagi akong nagnunuod ng mga laro niya at masasabi kong ibang-iba siya kapag naglalaro at kapag kausap siya. May pagka-superior ang ugali niya, ayaw niya sa mga taong hindi sumusunod sa kanya at may pagka "yandare" kung minsan pero kahit ganon alam kong mabait si Sei-kun. Kahit may mga pagkakataon na nagkakasalungat kami ng opinion at sinusuway ko siya sa gusto niya napapatawad pa rin niya ako hahaha… tamang diskarte lang yan… hindi ko alam pero hindi ako natatakot sa kanya. Sabi sa akin nila Kise-kun ako lang at si Momoi-chan ang babaeng nakakalapit sa kanya eh kasi naman natatakot sila… kung iintindihin lang nila si Sei-kun malalaman nilang hindi nakakatakot… mukhang nangangain ng tao kung tumingin pero deep inside pusong mamon yun. At isa pa, ang ganda kaya ng mga mata niya ang sarap titigan hanggggggggg Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeee… parang pusa.

Akashi's POV

Lunch break. Naglalakad ako sa corridor nang makita ko si Kise nakatalikod siya sa may pader. Ng makalapit ako at nakita ang kausap niya nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Si Megumi, blushing brightly, she was like pinned on the wall by Kise habang nakangisi. Kumulo ang dugo ko, ang ayoko sa lahat ang hindi sumusunod sa utos ko. What mine is mine. Nanlisik ang mga mata ko. Naglakad ako papalapit sa kanila. Nagulat si Megumi nang makita ako.

"S-Sei-kun."

Hinablot ko ang kamay niya at naglakad. Habang naglalakad sinabi ko kay Kise.

"Kise, run 50 laps outside during practice."

"Eehhhh…" sabi niya pero hindi ko na siya pinansin.

"Sei-kun saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Megumi.

Hindi ko siya sinagot at tuloy tuloy lang ako sa paglakad habang hawak ang kamay niya. Pinagtitinginan na kami ng mga estudyante pero wala akong pakialam. Nakarating kami sa classroom niya at pumasok kami dun. Sinenyasan ko ung estudyante na lumabas at sumunod naman sila agad. Si Megumi lang ata ang matigas ang ulong hindi basta basta sumusunod sa akin.

Megumi's POV

Habang kausap ko si Kise-kun eh biglang sumulpot si Sei-kun. May balak ata talaga itong sumunod sa yapak ni Tetsuya-kun eh. Narinig kaya niya. Naku naman paramdam din naman kasi pag may time. Libre lang naman yun ee.

"S-Sei-kun." Sabi ko na lang.

Bigla niya hinablot ang kamay ko at kinaladkad sa kung saan.

"Kise, run 50 laps outside during practice." Sabi niya ng hindi man lang lumilingon o humihinto. Hala anong ginawa ni Kise-kun para pahirapan niya ng ganun.

"Sei-kun saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong ko sa kanya.

Hindi man lang siya sumagot. Wow snob! Hello may kinakaladkad kang tao dito. Care to talk man lang. Pinagtitinginan na kami ng mga estudyante. Issue nanaman to panigurado. Naririnig ko ang mga… well bulungan kuno ng mga estudyante.

"May LQ ata sila eh."

"She's dead nagalit na sa kanya ang emperor."

Blah blah blah

Teka? Ano bang ginawa ko bakit siya nagalit. Wag mong sabihin narinig niya kaya siya nagalit… I'm really dead sira na ang friendship. T.T

Nakarating kami sa classroom ko. Pagpasok namin nagsilabas ung mga estudyante sa loob sa isang senyas niya lang. Sugoi *.* teka hindi ito ang oras para ma-amaze. Binitawan niya ng kamay ko at sinara ko ang pinto sa likod ko para wala maki-uzi sa usapan namin. Pagharap ko sa kanya.

I froze…

Bigla niyang sinuntok ung pinto sa likod ko napako ako sa pwesto ko. Sa may tabi ng mukha ko ang kamay niya. Baka kung inusog niya ng suntok niya ee baka sa mukha ko tumama un paktay.

Nakatingin lang siya sa sahig. May kakaiba sa kanya alam kong galit siya pero bakit? Ano bang ginawa kong kinagalit niya? Hindi ko maintindihan T.T nagmatapang na ako at nagsalita.

"Ano bang problema Sei-kun? Bakit bigla kang nagkakaganyan?" medyo galit ang tono ko dahil hindi ko na siya maintindihan at gusto ko nang maayos 'to.

"Alam mo kung ano ang pinakaayaw ko diba?" -Akashi

"Oh eh anong kinalaman nun?" –megumi

"Anong ginagawa niyo ni Kise kanina?" –Akashi

"Nag-uusap lang kami." –megumi

"tungkol saan?" –Akashi

"A-ah e-eh w-wala…" bakit ako nauutal? Parang umiinit ata ang mukha ko. Sana naman hindi niya narinig.

"Ang akin ay akin." Sabi niya at tinitigan niya ako sa mata.

Nanlilisik ang mga mata niya. Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko.

"Akin ka na kaya wag ka nang titingin sa iba." Sabi niya pa.

O/O

Sigurado akong kasing pula na ng hinog na kamatis ang mukha ko.

"Teka! Siguro nga gusto kong maging sayo pero sa pagkakasabi mo para lang akong Shogi pieces na inihahagis hagis mo."

Hindi 'to tama kung makaangkin siya sakin para lang akong gamit. Babae kaya ako. Siguro nga gusto ko siya pero ayoko ng ganito.

"Bakit? Dahil ba wala ka nang laruan kapag tumingin ako sa iba? Dahil wala nang tangang maghihintay sayo ng matagal habang nagpa-practice ka? Wala nang babaeng magtitiyaga jan sa weird mong ugali? Tapos ano? itatapon mo rin ako gaya ng ginagawa ng ibang lalaki sa mga babae nila ha! itatapon mo rin ako kapag gusto na kita?"

Hindi ko na napigilang umiyak. Mali kasi ee hindi ito ung gusto kong paraan niya ng pagsasabi ng I love you kung yun man ang ibig niyang sabihin. Ayoko naman kasing maging assuming noh. Baka mapahiya lang ako. Nakayuko na lang ako noon. Nanlalambot na rin ang mga binti ko. Kainis ka talaga Sei-kun.

"Gusto mong malaman ang pinag-usapan namin ni Kise-kun. Pinipilit niya kong sabihin kung may gusto ako sayo at kung tayo na daw bang dalawa. Wala akong masagot sa pangalawa. Ang alam ko lang gusto na kita pero hindi ko alam kung ano bang namamagitan sa atin? Ayan nasagot ko na ang tanong mo kaya pwede ba bumalik ka na sa dating Sei-kun. Ayokong ganyan ka." Umiiyak na talaga ako napaamin pa ko ng di oras. Napaupo na ko sa kinatatayuan ko.

Maya maya naramdaman kong niyakap niya ko habang hinahagod ang buhok ko gamit ang kamay niya.

"Shhhhh… I'm sorry" sabi niya habang pinapatahan niya ko.

"Natakot lang akong mawala ka, ayokong makuha ka ng iba…" kumalas siya sa pagkakayakap sakin and cupped my face and wipes my tears using his thumb.

"I'm sorry, alam ko na ngayon, kampante na ko." he rested his head to mine still cupping my cheeks. Bumalik na ung mga matang lagi kong makikita ditto sa classroom.

"I love you." He said and he kissed me. Napapikit na lang din ako and I kissed him back.

When we break up from the kiss he held my hand and helps me stand.

"Let's go." – Akashi

"Saan tayo pupunta?"

"Sa gym, sasagutin ung pangalawang tanong ni Kise. At ipapakilala ko ang kanilang empress." Sabi niya, natawa lang ako at naglakad na kami papuntang gym.

"Hindi ka ba natatakot na baka kampihan ko sila."

"Bakit may balak kang kampihan sila?" –Akashi

"Kung mali ka naman eh bakit hindi."

"I always win, so I'm always right." –Akashi


End file.
